


The Sweater

by Aly_H



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: For the second Christmas in the Andromeda system the Ryder twins have decided to put together a bit of a holiday party on the Tempest while it's docked at Kadara. Scott goes to get Reyes for the party and brings along a present.---Part of the (late part) of Fluffy Holidays 2017.





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation from [Sweet Potatoes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13110489) based on a comment that Trajektoria left.
> 
> There's actually a third part to this sequence of stories that I'm going to get posted up tonight too.

The package is shoddily wrapped, someone painted lopsided snowmen on plain brown packing paper and tied the whole thing up with an equally lopsided bow. He’d have guessed it was from Scott even if the Pathfinder hadn’t handed it to him himself.

His ginger-haired boyfriend was watching him nervously though he was pretending like he was paying more attention to the drink that Reyes had poured him when they’d first arrived at the apartment. Scott is wearing the obnoxious holiday sweater again this year – he got a holo of Sara wearing a similar one with snowflakes from the Nexus that Sara had edited to write ‘Can’t wait to meet you!’ across the bottom.

Joining Scott’s makeshift family for Christmas on the _Tempest_ was still something he wasn’t sure on how he’d ended up agreeing to except that Sara was a force of nature and she’d hit on the idea that they could have a party there now that she’d finally gotten clearance and was going to join the embassy on Aya for a time – a side-trip to Kadara while she hopped a ride with the Pathfinder was reasonable.

“What is this?” he asked at last, undoing the ties and opening the paper up to see something knitted and sequins.

“A present,” Scott said, taking a drink rather than staring at the amber liquid for any longer, “It’s not bad - at least, I made it less crazy than mine is.”

The sweater once unfolded proved to be a green knit with a reindeer made of sequins sewn into the front. It was much more subdued than the sweaters either of the twins wore, that was for certain. And the color wasn’t _terrible_.

“You made this?” he asked to confirm the mumble from earlier.

“Well not the knitting, I can’t knit – Sara did that but I sewed the deer on.” There was a soft huff – a noise reserved for when Scott thought something he’d done was stupid and he was mentally scolding himself, “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, Reyes, I know it’s silly.”

Reyes wasn’t oblivious enough to miss that Scott was trying to bring him into the family even if they’d yet to talk about any _real_ plans for the future. The younger man had told him how the sweater tradition had gotten started while they’d spent their first holiday together tangled on the couch – the same one that Scott was sitting on with his shoulders slightly hunched and looking insecure.

“Just no pictures,” Reyes told him as he pulled the sweater on over his shirt. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

He’d have lost the bet if anyone had claimed he’d ever willingly put on a sweater like this – but it was worth it to see the way Scott’s expression lit up.

And Reyes decided as he offered Scott a hand up so they could head for the _Tempest_ that he definitely needed to find a suitable ring to put on the man. Preferably before the next time the Pathfinder found his way back to Kadara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
